endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AK-74Guy/T-99
When it comes to manufacturing cheap, but effective tanks Russia leads the way. =Armorment= 125mm Smoothbore Main Gun 1- Advanced Optics Package - Increases range and accuracy. 2- Muzzle Break - Increases RoF by reducing recoil. 3- Improved Autoloader - Increases rate of fire. 4- Thermal Sleeve - Increased range. 5- Platform Stabilizer - increased accuracy when mobile. 6- Advanced Fire-Control-Systems - Improved accuracy and target acquisition time. APFSDS Rounds 1- Streamline Round - Improves range, accuracy, and damage by using a faster and more aerodynamic round. 2- Strengthened Metal Rounds - Increased damage. HEAT Rounds 1- Advanced High-Power Explosive - Increased damage. 2- Tandem Warhead - Increased damage. Frag Rounds 1- Incendiary Pellets - Increases damage. 2- Airburst - Shells can now explode over infantry squads. Increased damage against infantry. Guided Missile Rounds 1- LTD Guided Missile - Allows guided missile to engage targets lased by infantry with an LTD. 2- Decoy Missile Tube - Mounts a 100mm Missile launch tube to the left of the main-gun. Used to mislead hard-kill defense systems. 3- Tandem-Warhead - Increases missile damage. Co-axil MG Starts of with PKT. 1- Kord HMG -Increased damage and range. Anti-Aircraft MG Starts off with Kord. 1- KPVT - Increased damage and range. 2-AGS-30 - Adds a 30mm grenade launcher on top of tank next to the KPVT. (Can only attack ground targets. AA Guns 1- AA Guns - Mounts a pair of duel 14.5mm AA-Machine Guns on the sides of the turret. Increased damage against aircraft. 2- AP Rounds - Increased damage. 3- 23mm Cannons - Increased damage and range. 4- Air-Defense Radar - Increased accuracy. 5- Flack Shells - Increased effectiveness at range. =Defensive= Protection 1- Modernized Fire-Suppression - Reduces chance of critical strike. 2- Nakidka - Reduces chance of being locked onto by guided missile systems. 3- Thermal Smoke Grenades - Basic protection from thermal guided weaponry or useful for covering a retreat. Armor Plating 1- Steel-Panel Sheet Armor - Adds multiple steel panels to the side, rear, and front of the tank, making it nearly impervious to IFV fire and improving overall durability 2- Top-Armor - Adds extra armor plating on top the tank, reducing damage from top-attack weapon systems and often-enough aircraft. 3- Side-Skirt Plating - Adds light side-skirts to cover regions of the wheels and tracks, increasing overall armor. 4- Modernised Battle Plates - Improves quality of armor plating. Reactive Armor Starts off with Relikt ERA 1- Kaktus ERA - Improved effectiveness off ERA. 2- Universal ERA - Places ERA in more regions of the tank, further increasing the tank's armor. 3- Kontakt-6 - Improved ERA effectiveness. Jammer 1- Shtora Jammer - Damages weapon guidance systems and slightly harms optics. 2- Increased Intensity Jammers - Increased effectiveness. Active Defense System 1- Arena Defense System - Can shoot down incoming missiles except from top-attack or high speed missiles. 2- Extra Launchers - Improved effectiveness. 3- Top Mounted Launchers - Now protects against top-attack missiles. =Mobility= 1- Improved Transmission - Improved acceleration and mobility. 2- Advanced Heavy Power Unit - Increases mobility. Category:Blog posts